COMA
by luluana14
Summary: Tentang Sehun yang ditinggal pergi oleh Luhan/ This is HunHan!/ DLDR/ Sehun. Luhan/ Angst/ SPECIAL FOR 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT!/


**C.O.M.A**

**By : Lulu Ana**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Lu Han**

**Genre: Angst, YAOI**

**.**

**FOR EVENT 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE'**

**.**

**WARNING! BOY X BOY **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**And Please, review juseyeo...!**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu COMA-nya BAP**

**.**

**GAK ADA PENGINGAT PINDAHNYA POV. DI SINI, CUMA ADA DUA POV AJA. POV 'AKU', YANG BERARTI POV-NYA SEHUN, SAMA AUTHOR POV!**

**...Happy Reading...**

Wae? Wae? Seregi chorom?

Hhhhaaaaaaaaah...

Seorang pria mengehela berat nafasnya. Terlalu sesak! Ini terlalu berat untuk ia alami. Pria itu tidak pernah mengerti dengan keputusan yang diambil kekasihnya.

"Yang benar saja? Meninggalkan ku?!"

Sehun terus meneguk minuman yang ada di depannya. Entah ini sudah botol yang keberapa.

_**Setelah kepergianmu, aku hilang kontrol untuk diri ini,  
>Mabuk setiap malam dan membuat keonaran,<br>Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutku,  
>Karena aku berpikir tentangmu, yang begitu dingin.<strong>_

_**Kau yang tidak akan berada disini, tidak untuk disampingku**_  
><em><strong>Hatiku yang berhenti berdetak, tidak jauh beda dengan mati<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu disisku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku bahkan tidak bisa hanya dengan memikirkannya saja<strong>_  
><em><strong>Percayalah, aku tidak bisa apapun tanpamu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Semuanya begitu menyakitkan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku fikir, aku mulai gila<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aromamu yang membasahi memoriku<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku fikir, hati ini mulai meledak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meskipun aku menangis dan menangis, melupakan amarah dan mengelak semua ini<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kau, dengan kejamnya tidak mengatakan apapun<strong>_

_**Apa yang bisa kulakukan? (Apa yang bisa kulakukan?)**_  
><em><strong>Meskipun aku mencoba untuk bangun, aku tetap ditempat itu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Apa yang bisa kuucapkan? (Apa yang bisa kuucapan?)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kita saling mencintai bukan?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kau segalanya untuku<strong>_

_**Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini**_  
><em><strong>Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hanya air mata yang mulai berjatuhan<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku yang terperangkap dalam memorimu, Tidak…<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tolong genggam tanganku, sehingga aku bisa bangkit<strong>_

_**Kau nafas dalam diriku**_  
><em><strong>Aku yang selalu mencarimu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku ingin terus memelukmu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Karena hati ini mulai terbakar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku bisa mati<strong>_

_**(B.A.P - Coma)**_

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

.

.

Aku melihatnya.

Aku melihatnya menangis hari ini. Aku melihat ada bulir kepedihan yang tersirat dari sana.

Ada apa? Mengapa ia menangis?

Jangan bercanda! Dialah yang membuat semua ini terjadi! Mengapa dia yang menangis?!

**.**

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat pria itu melangkah dan melewatinya tanpa melihat ia sama sekali. Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkah kaki pria itu dengan tubuhnya. Namun sia-sia. Pria itu, Luhan, sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kau tidak melihatku?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Berhenti berbuat hal bodoh! Permisi Sehun-ssi, aku sedang terburu-buru!" jawab Luhan.

"Aah.. Tuan Luhan sedang terburu-buru?! Maaf menggangu waktu anda, Tuan!" sindir Sehun yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda maaf.

Luhan menatap sendu pria yang sedang membungkuk padanya itu. Hanya sesaat. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia merubah wajahnya menjadi dingin dan acuh.

Tangan Sehun terkepal kesal melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya. Menahan amarah yang kini mulai membuncah..

**.**

Aku masih belum mengerti dengan perubahan sikapmu.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Mengapa kau mengabaikanku seperti itu?

Kemarahanku semakin memuncak, ketika aku bertemu denganmu!

Bukan Luhan. Bukan karena aku benci melihat wajahmu. Karena sungguh, dengan penuh kejujuran aku sangat ingin memelukmu, mendekap erat tubuhmu, merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu yang selalu dapat menenangkan hatiku.

Tapi..

Saat ini..

Aku tidak dapat merasakan semua itu!

Tatapanmu...

Tatapanmu kini,

Terasa sangat menusuk.

Tatapan dinginmu..

Aku marah..

Dan sangat marah..

Mengapa kau bisa menatapku layaknya kau menatap seseorang yang sudah tak ingin lagi kau kenal?

Apa yang telah kulakukan, Luhan? Apa kesalahanku hingga membuatmu membenciku begitu dalam?

.

.

.

Kutatap wajahku di depan cermin.

Kulilhat wajahku yang begitu menyedihkan. Hanya karna seseorang yang bahkan tidak perduli lagi padaku.

Kutatap lekat wajahku di cermin.

Kulihat mataku yang sembab, karna terus menangis dalam kemarahan terdalamku.

"Lihatlah! Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Oh Sehun!"

Melihat betapa menyedihkannya wajaku, membuatku teringat akan Luhan yang aku jumpai sore itu. Aku teringat lagi wajahnya yang indah namun menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam. Dan dia meneteskan airmata.

Aku marah! Aku muak! Aku benci!

Mengapa harus ada airmata? Mengapa dia menangis? Mengapa airmata itu harus mengalir jika dia sendirilah yang menyebabkan semua ini? Apa haknya untuk meneteskan airmata itu?

Kukepalkan tanganku menahan segala amarah yang ada dalam diriku.

Sampai

PRANG!

Kuhantamkan kepalan tanganku pada cermin yang entah mengapa menimbulkan bayangannya yang sangat nyata. Banyangan wajahnya yang menangis. Wajahnya yang penuh luka. Berharap dengan hancurya cermin ini, semua memori yang aku miliki tentang dirimu juga ikut hancur bersamanya.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Entah ini sudah teriakan yang ke berapa. Aku lelah. Lelah terhadap hidupku. Mengapa aku bisa begitu bergantung padamu? Kita bahkan baru saja memulai kisah ini. Mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini?

Kududukan tubuhku di antara pecahan kaca. Wajahmu tergambar lagi di setiap kepingan cermin itu. Layaknya cinta kita yang hancur dalam kepingan.

.

.

.

.

Kuhirup udara yang cukup menyegarkan di sore ini. Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Akhir-akhir ini memang terasa begitu berat dan melelahkan bagiku. Kuhelah berat nafasku. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan semua yang terjadi.

Aku kembali teringat betama manisnya senyummu. Namun senyumku memudar, saat aku menyadari, bahwa kini senyummu takkan ada lagi untukku.

Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, Luhan. Entah apa pun yang telah kau lakukan. Entah apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tak pernah bisa melupakan apalagi pergi darimu. Bagaikan mencoba untuk mengisi air ke dalam wadah dengan menggunakan gelas yang bolong. Begitulah rasanya jika aku terus mencoba menghapus semua memori tentangmu.

Melelahkan dan sia-sia.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, Luhan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah terjebak dalam labirinmu dan tak menemukan jalan keluar. Semuanya mejadi begitu kelam. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari keterpurukan ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Hanya airmata yang mulai berjatuhan.

Kupejamkan mataku. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Berharap kau akan kembali menggenggam tanganku, dan menyadarkanku dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

.

.

Drrrrrrttt

Sehun sedang istirahat sejenak saat ponselnya bergetar. Namja tampan itu mengambil ponsel di saku jelana yang ia kenakan. Membuka kunci layar dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama si pengirim pesan.

**From : baby Lu**

_Sehun-ah! Temui aku di kafe Xiumin Hyung. Ada yang ingin aku katakan_

.

**To : baby Lu**

_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Lu? Aku masih punya jadwal pemotretan sampai jam 6 nanti. Jadi kita bertemu jam 7 oke?_

.

**From: Baby Lu**

_Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lelah. Sempatkan beristirahat di sela waktu kosong. Aku tunggu jam 7 di sana_

.

**To : Baby Lu**

_Aaarasseo! ^,^_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan yang terakhir, Sehun memasukkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam saku dan kembali beraksi di depan kamera. Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Luhan, rasanya dia jadi lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan pemotretan. Berharap kalau sesi kali ini akan selesai lebih awal.

Usai pemotretan, Sehun mengambil jaket yang tersampir di gantungan dan bergegas menuju kafe. Dan saat ia tiba di sana, Luhan sudah menunggu. Ekspresi wajah Luhan terlihat tidak begitu baik, namun Sehun mencoba mengabaikan semua pikiran negative-nya.

"Hannie! ada ap—"

"Sehun-ah! Aku rasa, kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini!" potong Luhan cepat.

Sehun terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan. Matanya menatap mata rusa Luhan untuk mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun...

"Jangan bercanda, Lu! Aku tahu kau sedang bimbang dengan hubungan kita karena banyak yang menentang. Tapi Luhan, kita pasti bisa melewati semua itu. Jadi aku mohon, jangan bercanda dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu!" ujar Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, hmm?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Aniyo! Kau tahu sendiri, Sehun! Tidak ada yang benar dalam hubungan ini. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Lalu apa? Mengapa? Dan sejak kapan kau memperdulikan pendapat orang lain, Luhan?"

"Kita hidup di tengah-tengah orang lain, Sehun-ah! Jadi kita harus berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang digariskan. Sesuai dengan norma orang-orang di sekitar kita!" kilah Luhan. "Lupakanlah aku, Sehun. Jika kau bisa melupakan semua tentang aku, kita—"

"Berjalan sesuai dengan yang digariskan? Oleh siapa, Lu? Mereka? Apakah mereka mengenal kita? Apakah mereka merasakan apa yang kita rasakan? Jangan bercanda, Luhan!" Sehun terlihat emosi. Dan Luhan bisa memaklumi hal itu.

"Dan apa? Kau bilang aku harus melupakamu? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melupakanmu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?!" rentetan pertanyaan demi pernyataan keluar dari mulut Sehun. dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diusulkan Luhan. Bahkan sampai kapan pun, dia tidak akan perah bisa mengerti dengan alasan ini.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Mungkin kau belum mengerti, Sehun-ah! Tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan hari ini!" Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sehun penuh harap. Mungkin ia berharap agar Sehun mau mengerti dengan keputusannya.

"Aku pergi, Sehun!"

Dan dengan itu, ia pergi meniggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

_Apa Luhan benar-benar ingin berpisah dengannya? Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?_

Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun bergegas berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan. Memanggil namja manis itu. Mencoba menghentikan langkah Luhan dengan panggilannya.

"Lu!"

Luhan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya,

"Luhannie!"

Luhan tetap berjalan lurus kedepan

"Xiao Lu!"

Luhan tetap tidak menoleh kebelakang..

"Xiao Lu!"

Luhan bertahan untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tidak tidak! Dia tidak boleh kalah. Karena jika itu terjadi, semuanya akan sia-sia. Luhan benar-benar memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh. Namun,

"Hyung!"

Panggilan itu membuat langkah Luhan otomatis terhenti. Panggilan itu. Sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia hanya memanggil dengan sebutan itu jika sedang sedih tau benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Saat ia membutuhkan Luhan dan ingin bersandar padanya.

Panggilan itu.

Sehun pasti merasa sangat sedih dan terpukul karena keputusan yang ia buat.

Luhan berheti karena panggilan itu. Hatinya gamang. Tapi ia belum menoleh. Terpaku oleh panggilan Sehun dan sama sekali tidak menyadari Sehun yang datang menghampirinya. Sehun memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Mengabaikan tatapan tak suka dari beberapa pengunjung kafe.

"Hyung! Kumohon. Tidak bisakah kau hanya memikirkanku saja? Tidak bisakah kau hanya memikirkan tentang kita saja? Tentang betapa sempurna dan bahagianya kita jika bersama?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar menghadapnya dan melihat manik mata indah yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Namun hari ini, bukan manik mata itu yang sedang ia tatap. Melainkan manik mata yang terluka dan penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Hyung!" panggilnya lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya fokus untuk mecintaiku saja? Tak perlu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang tentang kita, Hyung! Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku? Hmmmm?"

Sehun mencari jawaban di mata Luhan. Namun tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang digambarkan dari mata rusa itu. Mata itu bersinar dengan begitu redup. Mata indah itu malah menggenangkan airmata yang siap untuk terjatuh jika sekali saja pemiliknya berkedip.

"Kau menangis, Hyung?"

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya dari pundak Luhan. Berniat untuk memegang wajah Hyung-nya yang terlihat begitu sendu. Namun belum sempat Sehun melakukan itu, Luhan berbalik dengan cepat dan berjalan dengan tergesa. Seolah-olah menerangkan pada Sehun bahwa itu tidak akan, dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sehun tidak lagi memanggil Luhan. Tidak lagi berusaha menghentikan atau pun mengejar namja manis itu. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, membiarkan Luhan pergi tanpa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

.

.

_**Flashback Ends**_

.

.

.

Kenapa kau membuangku layaknya sampah tak berguna, Hyung?

Aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tatapan matamu itu, Hyung.

Tatapan yang menuntutku untuk menuruti semua perkataanmu.

Dan mengapa?

Mengapa?

Mengapa kau memintaku untuk membuang semua memori tentangmu?

Kau yang tidak berada di sini. Tidak ada di sampingku. Itu membuat hatiku kini berhenti merasakan sesuatu, Hyung! Apa kau tahu apa artinya? Itu sama halnya dengan...

Mati

Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu di sisku. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, dadaku terasa begitu sesak, Hyung! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpamu. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

Aku pikir, aku mulai gila, Hyung.

Aromamu yang selalu membasahi memoriku.

Aku pikir, hati ini akan meledak.

Meski pun aku terus menangis dan menangis. Mencoba untuk melupakan amarah dan mengelak semua ini, dan terus bertanya mengapa.

Mengapa kau, dengan kejamnya tidak mengatakan apa pun? Mengapa kau, tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Meski pun aku mencoba untuk bangun dan bergerak, nyatanya aku tetap di tempat itu. Terjebak dalam labirin kenangan akan dirimu.

Apa yang bisa kuucapkan agar kau mau kembali padaku? Kita saling mencintai bukan? Apakah itu saja tidak cukup, Hyung? Kau adalah segalanya untuku, Hyung! Apa itu saja tidak cukup untukmu?

Apa kau tahu, Hyung? Aku tidak bisa keluar dari kegelapan ini. Kegelapan yang tercipta setelah kepergianmu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Hanya airmata yang mulai berjatuhan. Aku terperangkap dalam memorimu, Hyung! Apakah kau tidak melihatnya? Tidakkah kau merasakannya?

Kau tak boleh seperti ini, Lu! Tolong genggam tanganku, sehingga aku bisa bangkit kembali. Tolong tarik dan keluarkan aku dari labirin kegelapan ini. Kau adalah nafas dalam diriku. Datanglah dan kembalikan nafasku atau aku akan mati, Hyung.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Hyung. Aku bisa mati tersiksa oleh perasaan ini. Rasanya begitu sakit. Begitu menyedihkan. Begitu melelahkan. Begitu menyesakkan. Tapi sampai saat ini tanganmu tidak ada untuk menguatkan hatiku.

Katakan padaku, Hyung!

Aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

_**Other side that day**_

Luhan berhenti berlari dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di luar kafe. Melihat ke arah di mana Sehun masih berdiri terpaku beberapa saat sebelum berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Luhan bisa melihatnya. Melihat semuanya. Dia melihat wajah sedih yang dipancarkan oleh Sehun-nya. Dia melihat bagaimana tubuh itu bergetar akibat tangis yang ditahan. Dia melihat seberapa besar dampak dan kesedihan yang telah ia berikan pada sosok tampan itu.

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa berdiri di sini. Menangis sendiri saat menyaksikan itu semua. Ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan oleh namja yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah! Aku tidak akan bisa lagi bersamamu. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi memelukmu dan menenangkanmu. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu yang terus seperti ini dari sini. Kau pasti akan mengerti, Sehun-ah! Tidak hari ini, tapi suatu saat nanti. Dan sampai saat itu, kau boleh terus membenciku. Jika itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Jika itu bisa mengurangi penderitaanmu. Maka bencilah aku. Kutuklah aku. Biarkan di sini aku yang menjadi sosok jahat untuk hubungan kita yang salah. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menjadi korban orang-orang itu. Aku, pasti akan melindungimu dari mereka! Meski pun aku harus hidup dengan terus dihantui rasa menyesal dan bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan hari ini padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sehun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N:**

**Halluuuuuu! Salam kenal sebelumnya. Saya newbie dalam dunia tulis-menulis di ffn. Sebenernya, ini bukan FF pertama yang saya buat. Tapi ini ff pertama yang saya publish, hehehehhe**

**Saya tau feelnya kurang ngena. Angstnya juga nggak ngena. Abal-abal dst.**

**Karena itu, dituggu reviewnya ya. Supaya ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

**hehehe**


End file.
